Eres un puto masoquista
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Gracias a los tonterías que hacen Squalo y Xanxus, les castigan junto a Dino y en la sala de castigos es donde demostraran su “odio” hacia la otra persona. Pequeño SD y lemmon...


Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Akira Amano y yo solo lo utilizó por ocio sin fines comerciales.

Por cierto Lo hice antes de que Xanxus fuese congelado por el Noveno Capo, en su época de adolescentes. Porque casi no hay fics de ellos en esa época.

Este fic fue hecho para Lurque (de lj, aqui nose como se llamara) para la actividad del amigo invisible, asi que si ya lo han leido... pues eso, ya saben de que va...

* * *

La escuela era un rollo, nunca entendió porque debía de asistir, ¿Para qué le servía? Si al fin y al cabo él iba a ser el mayor espadachín que había pisado la Tierra. Sí, él sería el mejor... y nunca nadie le vencería. Ya había derrotado a muchos y los que le faltaban por derrotar...

Squalo sonrió, él era el mejor, lo sabía. Y seguía sin entender porque debía de aprender Filosofía, como si le sirviera de algo saber que el Arcké para Heráclito era el fuego. Putos estudios que no sirven para nada, puto colegio... ojala se mueran todos.

Mientras Squalo estaba maldiciendo todo lo que en ese momento se le venía a la cabeza, Dino que no sabía si por suerte o por desgracia se debía de sentar a su lado, lo estaba pasando muy mal. No se le daban bien los estudios y además su padre estaba muy enfermo, eso significaba que dentro de poco el tendría que hacerse cargo de la Familia. Dino no quería ser un Capo... él sólo quería vivir una vida normal, sin preocupaciones, como las personas normales. Pero no, él sería un gran Capo, tenía que serlo. Que mala suerte. ¿Por qué él?.

Si Dino lo estaba pasando fatal mientras Squalo se encontraba maldiciendo todo... Xanxus si que se podía quejar, aunque no estaba en la misma clase que los otros dos, ya que el era dos años más mayor. Si Squalo odiaba la escuela, Xanxus no tendría palabras para describir su odio hacia ella... era innecesaria para el futuro Décimo Capo. Si a un Capo le sirviera la religión pues entonces sería cura y no Capo. Que asco de colegio, eran sus pensamientos.

Y para empeorar las cosas, luego tendría que ver a los nuevos miembros de Varia, conocía a uno de ellos, ese crío insufrible con una voz terriblemente alta, estaba loco, pero era buen espadachín aunque Xanxus no pensaba admitirlo...

Se recostó en su silla y empezó a ojear unos papeles, esos serían los futuros miembros. Sólo había oído hablar de ellos, nunca los había visto pero sabía que había un crío de 8 años que se había cargado a su familia y además de sangre real, otro un año mayor que la basura del espadachín que controlaba, con una técnica muy rara, los truenos, un homosexual, un año mayor que él, experto en Muay Thai, y un Arcobaleno... si... definitivamente... una panda de subnormales.

-Lo único que me falta es que el vejestorio me diga que no me dará el título de Décimo Capo...-era lo que pensaba mientras se levantaba de su silla al unisono con el timbre, pasando del profesor que ya ni se gastaba en pararle.

Recorrió los pasillos para salir lo más rápido posible de ese asqueroso lugar, pero antes de llegar a la bendita salida oyó un grito que hizo que se de media vuelta. Como era normal, el estúpido espadachín estaba discutiendo con unos compañeros mientras el chico rubio que casi siempre estaba con él, sabía que era un Cavallone pero no sabía su nombre, estaba en el suelo cogiendo unos papeles que se le habían caído del susto.

-Basura, no grites, que harás que me exploten los oídos -le dijo de manera indiferente ante la mirada de sorpresa del recién nombrado.

-¡OI! ¿Quién te crees qué eres, Xanxus? No te haré caso solo por ser el hijo del Noveno...

Si antes estaba estresado... ahora era peor, no sabía como lo hacía ese imbécil de Squalo pero siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas. Se acercó a él de manera lenta mientras todos los que estaban a su alrededor se apartaron rápidamente como si adivinasen que en ese momento algo malo pasaría.

-S-Squalo, discúlpate y olvidemos todo esto -decía Dino, aterrorizado, mientras sacudía a su compañero

-No, no le pediré disculpas.

-S-Squalo...

Xanxus quedo delante de él, ambos enviándose miradas que hacían que todos los demás estudiantes temblasen, incluyendo a Dino que estaba al lado de Squalo intentando convencerlo de que lo que hacía era una locura.

El mayor levantó la mano a la altura del pecho y comenzó a brillar debido a la llama que salía, mientras que el más pequeño sacaba su espada amenazándole.

-Esto es malo... y además ¿Qué pinto yo en medio de estos dos? -pensaba el rubio

Y en el momento en que iban a empezar la batalla, un grito hizo que todos se diesen vuelta. Era la mujer del director, una señora con sus buenos años pero que no lo aparentaba, y con un carácter muy parecido al de Xanxus, muchos decían que si él fuese mujer... sería ella.

-Xanxus, Suberbia Squalo y Dino Cavallone... los tres... ¡castigados! Y quien proteste haré que repita de año hasta que le salgan canas en el pelo.

-Squalo ya las tiene -bromeo el futuro jefe de Varia

-¡Cabrón! Mi pelo es original, lo que pasa es que tú le tienes envidia.

-Ya basta, quiero verlos ahora en el salón de castigos o les hago limpiar todo el colegio con un cepillo de dientes.

-Pero... si yo no he hecho nada -se lamentaba el Cavallone

-Maldita vieja... porque no lo limpia ella... -pensaba el hijo del Noveno

-¿Limpiar el colegio con un cepillo de dientes?, claro y luego limpiaremos los vidrios y nos haremos como Karate Kid, ¿No te jode?

-¡A-H-O-R-A!

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar que les habían mandado, no por gusto sino porque sabían que llamarían a sus padres y su amenaza de limpiar el colegio se cumpliría, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo haría.

Mientras iban caminando ante la mirada de miedo de muchos compañeros, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero si yo no hice nada, lo contrario, intente pararles... deberían de darme una matrícula de honor por semejante locura... de seguro pondría _"per lo studente un po 'sciocco per cercare di fermare Xanxus e Squalo"_*, si... es que soy un crack, jaja -reía Dino para no llorar

-Joder, ahora tendré que aguantar al pesado de Dino y al molesto de Xanxus, a la próxima salto por la ventana y que les den... -comienza a reírse imaginándose la tontería que acababa de decir

-Maldito espadachín de mierda, por su culpa tendré que quedarme más tiempo en el colegio...

Luego de una buena caminata, llegaron al salón donde permanecerían unas buenas horas. No abrieron la puerta, directamente le pegaron una patada.

Cada uno se sentó en un lugar diferente, lo último que querían era ver a los demás.

-Ya me las pagaras luego, hijo de papá...

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo.

-Bueno, ya vale ¿no? Ya nos han castigado, y si seguimos así tendremos que limpiar todo el colegio... y además cuando regrese a casa Reborn me querrá matar. Así que ya paren.

Dino se fue del salón, haciendo sonar la puerta lo más que pudo. No era normal en él, pero ese día había sido uno de sus peores.

-Ves lo que has hecho, ahora por tu culpa, Dino esta enfadado.

-Pues entonces ve tras él, y de paso tirátelo, que eso a ti se te da bien.

-No estoy preocupado por él, y además ¿Tú cómo sabes que a mi se me da bien tirarme a la gente, es que acaso lo has probado o algo así? -mencionó en un tono burlesco a su "senpai"

-¿Es qué quiere hacerlo para demostrarlo?

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?

Ambos se miraron, las indirectas del principio se habían vuelto mucho más significativas. Ambos sabían que era lo que querían, cuando y donde... pero ninguno de los dos iba a dar el primer paso.

Xanxus cogió un libro que había en la mesa más cercana y se lo estampó en la cara a su compañero.

-Basura, con la última persona que lo haría sería contigo. Y además debería estar necesitado.

-¡OI! ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme eso en la cara? Y no quiero hacerlo contigo, tendría que estar loco.

Se miraron con odio, o más que eso era un odio fingido. Cada uno se sentó en una silla diferente, alejado del otro, querían estar solos y reflexionar sobre las tonterías que acababan de decir.

A su vez, Dino, que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta del salón de castigo, sentado en el suelo también pensaba sobre su condición.

-Creo que no debí de decir eso, y ¿Si Squalo y Xanxus se enfadaron? ¿Qué haré? Además se ha oído un extraño ruido de dentro, a ver si no están peleando... como siempre... -suspiró- que envidia, se pueden llevar super mal pero hacen una pareja perfecta... pero ¿qué dices, Dino? Si se enteran... ¡me matan!

-Maldito Xanxus, cabrón, mira que decirme que seré la última persona en el mundo que lo haría con él. Con lo bien que yo lo haría. ¿Quién se cree que es?, solo por ser el hijo del Noveno no es mejor que nadie... puto Xanxus.

-Por culpa de ese gilipollas de Squalo, ahora estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en lo que he dicho. Y además dice de que no tiene ganas de hacerlo conmigo, ya quisiera él tener el gran honor de hacerlo.

Los tres se estaban comiendo la cabeza con sus tonterías, de un grano de arena hacer una montaña es típico de los adolescentes, y ellos no eran la excepción.

En ese momento, como cual idea viene, el espadachín decidió mostrarle al futuro jefe de Varia, lo que era capaz de hacer. Él no era nadie para decirlo eso.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su compañero, este le miro de la manera indiferente como era habitual de él.

-OI, Xanxus déjame ver si eres tan bueno.

Si antes no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, ahora menos.

Squalo le cogió de su corbata y lo acerco hacia él, al estar a una distancia mínima le dijo _"¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo o algo así?"_. Xanxus ni se lo pensó y le beso, le cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. De manera instintiva, el espadachín, le soltó de la corbata y puso sus brazos un el cuello de su compañero y se sentó en sus piernas.

El primer paso ya estaba hecho, ahora habría que ver como pasar al segundo, y para la sorpresa de ambos, él otro sedio demasiado rápido casi sin poner resistencia. Mientras las manos del hijo del Noveno se iban al cinturón de espadachín, él otro aprovechaba su posición para ir sacándole la corbata. Ambos lo hicieron de una manera lenta, no había prisas, o al menos no se sentían demasiado excitados aún para hacerlo más rápido.

El cinturón de Squalo como la corbata de Xanxus terminaron en el suelo, "_vale algo fuera ahora a seguir"_, fueron sus pensamientos. Ahora fueron la cremallera y la camisa las que comenzaron a bajarse o abrirse, al igual que antes fue de una manera lenta... era una manera de hacer sufrir al otro mientras esperaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

El beso se cortó, casi no tenían aire, pero no se soltaban, eso sería como ceder al otro y eso era lo último que pensaban hacer. El futuro jefe de Varia aprovechó que el espadachín aún estaba cogiendo aire para comenzar a besar su cuello, pero no se sentiría a gusto sino le dejaba alguna marca o algo, así que le mordió, pero por mucho que doliese, Squalo no soltaría ni un quejido porque iría en contra de lo que planeaba y ese no era el plan. Miró a Xanxus con aire triunfador mientras le sacaba la camisa. La expresión del otro fue todo lo contrario, fue más un golpe a su orgullo que otra cosa, pero no se quedaría atrás. Él también comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa no sin antes haberle sacado la corbata de un tirón y tirarla por ahí, cambio su expresión a una aún más orgullosa de la de Squalo, algo que este no entendió. Logró sacarle la puta camisa, que no sabía porque pero era bastante difícil de sacar o capaz que era por su posición pero ya le daba igual.

"_Al menos ya nos hemos quitado la parte de arriba"_, era lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza del espadachín mientras observaba a Xanxus sin saber que mierda se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. Pero no tardó mucho en saberlo. Si antes estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su compañero ahora estaba sobre la mesa, luego de un empujón de parte de su futuro jefe.

-Olvídalo, yo no seré el que este debajo.

Mientras decía esto, él otro aprovechó para subirse sobre la mesa y sobre él, con una mirada aún más orgullosa que antes le susurró al oído un _Intenta sacarme_ mientras aprovechaba su posición para dejarle el brazo izquierdo inmóvil y seguir besándole el cuello. Squalo aprovechó la estúpida distracción de cogerle el brazo para pegarle una patada y lograr salir de esa posición.

-¡Y una mierda! Si quieres estar tú arriba pues te buscas una zorra o una prostituta de esas, yo no pienso estar abajo.

-Ja, ¿el Gran Espadachín está molesto? Con lo que te gustaría ser mi zorra.

-¡Eso lo querrás tú!

Ambos se miraron con odio, sabían que querían hacerlo, pero no iban a admitirlo y menos ante la persona que tenían delante. Por pura costumbre, Xanxus cogió uno de los libros que se había caído al suelo cuando lo tiró a Squalo sobre la mesa, y se lo lanzó en la cabeza.

-Ya te lo he dicho basura, tú serías la última persona con la que yo disfrutaría hacerlo...

-¡OI! ¡Xanxus no me mientas! Y deja de lanzarme cosas ¡puto masoquista! ¿Qué yo sería la última persona? Pues no se te veía muy asqueado cuando me estabas besando y dejándome una marca en el cuello

-¿Intentas decirme qué yo estaba disfrutando contigo? Eres un enfermo.

No estaba gritando pero desde fuera del salón se oían algunos ruidos que Dino interpretaba como la típica pelea de la pareja, como a él le gustaba llamarlos, aunque nunca se los dijo porque se jugaba el cuello, así que prefería guardárselo para sí mismo o contárselo a Reborn cuando este le preguntaba que tal le había ido el colegio.

Dino estaba disfrutando estar en el suelo sentado pasando de todo, pero dentro del salón era todo lo contrario, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. A pesar de la discusión que habían tenido, ninguno de los dos se había vestido.

Squalo que le estaba dando la espalda a Xanxus ya estaba harto, así que se dio la vuelta y observó que él otro estaba exactamente igual que él, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y le decía con aire triunfante "_ves como en el fondo quieres hacerlo conmigo" _pero Xanxus no se quedaría atrás así que aprovechó que lo tenía demasiado cerca para susurrarle mientras le cogía de la cintura, por segunda vez en la tarde, "_¿Soy yo o eres tú él que tiene ganas de que le den?". _Squalo frunció el ceño pero no se saltó del agarre.

Se acercaron de manera lenta al beso, su dignidad estaba primero que todo y luego la situación. Aprovecharon el estar cerca de una pared para que Xanxus tire de Squalo hacia ella. No se lo pensaron dos veces y el pistolero le bajo los pantalones a su compañero, sin sacárselo ya que si entraba un profesor haber la que se inventaban. Por puro reflejo, su compañero imitó el mismo acto.

Por mucho que intentó resistirse terminó, otra vez, siendo él el que tendría que recibir todo, aunque aprovechó para tirarlo al suelo y aunque cayeron sentados, ya le sería más fácil luego cambiar de sitios.

Terminaron el beso y el futuro Décimo Capo cogió de una manera tranquila, no tenía ganas de golpearlo porque luego tendría que oírle gritar y pasaba de ello, le puso de espaldas hacia él susurrándole antes de un beso _ves como en el fondo te gusta ser mi zorra, _esta frase hirió el orgullo del espadachín pero antes de poder protestar sintió como él otro le penetraba, le dolió bastante la manera tan brusca de hacerlo pero no iba a ceder al juego de Xanxus, no, no admitiría que le dolía no dejaría que su orgullo se destrozará. Aunque odiaba esa de manera de hacerlo, en el fondo sabía que él otro tenía razón y odiaba que otra persona que no fuera él la tuviese. No sabía porque pero le agradaba, era un masoquista de seguro.

En cambio para su compañero esto le ponía aún más de los nervios, sabía que se estaba resistiendo y no podía aguantarlo, le obligaría a sacarle al menos un gemido, él no iba a perder y menos ante ese estúpido espadachín. Se introdujo de manera aún más brusca haciendo que Squalo se estremeciera y que se mordiera el labio, esto aunque le pareciese raro a Xanxus le agradaba... capaz que Squalo tenía razón y era un puto masoquista, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Se acercó más a él cogiéndole de la cintura y lamiendo de su cuello hasta su oído le susurró un _te lo he dicho_.

Al principio era doloroso y no lo admitiría pero Xanxus era la primera persona que lo hacía con él, aunque en ese momento olvidó este hecho porque el pausado movimiento que estaba recibiendo era algo realmente excitante y si esto fuera poco, aprovechando la escasa distancia que tenían, el mayor comenzó a lamer las labios sangrados de su compañero, mientras este acercaba aún más su rostro para intentar besarle y así lo hizo. En ese momento Xanxus dejo de penetrarle y Squalo dándose la vuelta comenzó a besarle y a bajar su mano hasta el miembro de su futuro Jefe.

Esto no le molestó, lo contrario, le excitó aún más pero no podía permitirse el lujo de admitirlo y menos ante el espadachín. Esto le resultó gracioso, imaginarse a Xanxus conteniéndose era de lo mejor y no por eso iba a parar sino que haría que admitiese que si quería hacerlo con él. Alejó un poco su rostro y con una mirada de lo más provocadora le dijo "_¿Eso es todo?". _Esta fue la frase que hizo que Xanxus sintiese su orgullo destrozado y no lo iba a permitir así que para rematarle un "_¿Quieres qué siga, basura?" _Le hizo sentirse orgulloso y ante la mirada desafiante del espadachín le cogió de su pelo, que aún seguía siendo corto, y lo tiró ante su poco disimulada erección. "_¿No querrás que realmente te la chupe, no?"_ Fue el poco pensado comentario del espadachín pero sin dudarlo y antes de esperar una respuesta lo hizo, ya que era una manera de admitir por parte de Xanxus que se lo estaba pasando bien y no había mejor recompensa que esa.

Comenzó a lamerlo de manera lenta y lasciva mientras disfrutaba no solo del acto en si sino también de la manera en la que el mayor intentaba que no se le escapase ni un gemido.

"_¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, basura?", _Xanxus no dejaría que el estúpido espadachín le ganara. Pero eso no era lo único. Comenzó a lamerla de manera lenta mientras oía los chirridos de los dientes del mayor intentando no soltar ni un gemido. Dejo de lamerla y comenzó a deslizar su lengua más hacia arriba del cuerpo dejando un gran rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su cuello, él otro le había dejado una marca, entonces él haría lo mismo. Lamió su cuello y de una manera más suave de la que había recibido le dio un pequeño mordisco. La mano del mayor le cogió del rostro y con un rápido beso bajo su mano hasta la espalda para acercarlo más. Squalo intentó zafarse y con un mal movimiento de su mano golpeó una de las mesas que hizo que varios libros cayeran al suelo golpeándole uno de ellos en la mano y acto seguido romper el beso gritando _"¡hostia puta! Me cago en los putos libros" "Muy bien hecho Squalo, ya has acabado el momento... ahora tendré que buscarme una nueva zorra". _Y dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada asombrada de su compañero que le imitó.

Se escuchó un golpe desde dentro y unos gritos, no sabia que era, pero de seguro que esos dos ya habían hecho otra tontería. A pesar de eso, él siguió sentado en el suelo, prefería cualquier sitio antes que estar junto a los otros dos.

Suspiró cansado, quería volver a su casa, y si Reborn no estaba, mejor, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

Un grito lo sacó de su pensamiento. Dino miró a la persona que le había hablado y se sorprendió que fuese un profesor y no la mujer del director.

-Dino Cavallone ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Por qué no estas dentro?

-¡Ah! Bueno es que... se me cayó algo y lo estaba buscando...

-Ya, bueno ¿Sabes que ya ha pasado la hora? Ya no están más castigados, así que es mejor que les avise a los otros dos y se vallan cada uno a su casa.

Dino se levantó feliz del suelo, ya era hora de que se fuese a casa, o a cualquier lugar que no sea la escuela.

El profesor abrió la puerta y se encontró con que los dos chicos estaban cada uno por su lado, un poco despeinados pero tranquilos.

-Ya pueden irse a casa.

No tuvo que repetir la frase, cogieron sus cosas y salieron. No pasaron ni dos minutos que los tres ya habían abandonado el colegio, Dino se había ido por un lado mientras que Xanxus y Squalo por otro.

-Que pesado eres, ¿Por qué no te piras por ahí y me dejas en paz? Pensé que ya te habías quedado a gusto con la sesión de hoy.

-¡OI! ¿Mira quién habla? Déjame en paz Xanxus, que además yo también tengo que ir a ver a los nuevos miembros de Varia, que serán mis compañeros.

-Deben ser unos pringaos como tú, de seguro.

Squalo miró de mala manera a su futuro jefe, pero pasaba de contestarle, porque terminarían mal y además no tenía ganas de discutir.

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron al castillo de los Vongola. Ni siquiera se gastaron en tocar la puerta, entraron directamente y se dirigieron hasta el salón principal y al igual que antes, abrieron la puerta sin más.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Anunció el hijo del Noveno seguido por el espadachín. Entraron en el salón y cerraron la puerta tas de si.

Miraron por todo el salón, estaban el Noveno Capo, Iemitsu, varios miembros de Varia y más personas. Pero los que más destacaban eran las personas que se encontraban en el centro del salón, los futuros miembros de Varia, los más jóvenes que había habido en su historia.

Ambas miradas se centraron en el crío con la corona, estaba sentado viendo un libro de dibujos, podría ser un genio y un asesino pero seguía siendo un niño. A su lado había un Arcobaleno que estaba contando dinero, en frente un chico de pelo verde mirándose en un espejo de mano y a su lado un chico que era el más normal entre ellos cuatro, lo único raro eran sus pelos parados, pero vamos... el más normal.

Squalo se acercó a ellos sin despegar la mirada del libro del príncipe, le llamaba la atención que siguiera viendo libros de dibujos, por su parte, el pequeño príncipe como si hubiese leído la mente de su compañero le dijo

-_Ushishishi~ _es aprender cultura, ignorante.

-Espero que nos paguen bien.

-...

-¡Pero que guapo eres Lussuria! -se decía así mismo mientras se veía a su espejo.

Xanxus volvió a dar una mirada rápida. Sí, esos serían sus futuros compañeros... o al menos sus futuras prácticas de tiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*_"per lo studente un po 'sciocco per cercare di fermare Xanxus e Squalo":_ al estudiante más tonto, por intentar parar a Xanxus y Squalo

Bueno ya esta... creo que me falta nada por aclarar... sino un GRACIAS POR LEER! espero que les haya gustado ^^, y espero que me dejen sus reviews con saludos, criticas, tomates o los que se les ocurra... las criticas siempre vienen bien :3


End file.
